


If My Heart Was a House You'd Be Home

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, DaiSuga Week, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: DaiSuga Week Day 6: Old or NewThey had a home together.  They had a home with a dog and a yard.  It was a new step for them.  And Daichi couldn't be happier.





	If My Heart Was a House You'd Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day six and it's on time this time! It's a short one today, because I'm going to be spending the day with my best bud allihearisradiogaga as we finally celebrate him graduating college! As always, thank you for the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy today's fic!
> 
> Today's fic title is from "If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City.

The house was nothing like their apartments had been.  It was newer in a sense.  Well, maybe not newer.  More sterile was a good way to put it.  The house had been lived in before, but unlike the apartments they had lived in, which decidedly had a personality after so many previous tenants, this house was sterile.  But Daichi supposed that was what happened when only one other person had lived in the space before them.

It was a small, one floor house.  They didn't need too much room, it was only the two of them after all.  Well, two of them and the Shiba Inu puppy they had adopted months earlier.  The floor was hardwood, a pine flooring that spread throughout most of the house.  The walls were eggshell white, but there were plans to paint them navy blue.  Daichi and Koushi had a bedroom all to themselves near the back of the house, with a spacious closet, an attached bathroom, and a balcony overlooking what had been decided would be Koushi's new garden.  There was a smaller bedroom near the front of the house that would serve as the guest room.  The kitchen was reasonably sized.   It was large enough that both Daichi and Koushi could have room to move while they cooked.  Well, if they ended up bumping elbows regardless, neither would complain.  The dining room and the living room were connected, the only indication that the rooms were separated being the entryway to the kitchen.  All in all, it was the perfect size for Daichi, Koushi, and Ryo the Shiba Inu.

The entirety of their possessions were still packed away in boxes, boxes which lined the walls of the living room and dining room.  To be fair, they had only moved in hours prior.  They had all the time in the world to unpack and properly move in. They also had no furniture, save for a futon in the bedroom, and the couch they were currently sitting on in the living room.  Koushi had made a list of things they would need to buy over the next few days. 

For now, Daichi and Koushi were curled up on the couch, Ryo nestled between them.  Koushi and Ryo were sound asleep.  Koushi was turned slightly, his head and back pillowed on Daichi's chest.  Ryo was spread so he was resting on both Koushi's and Daichi's laps.  Daichi had his arm around Koushi's shoulders, dragging his fingers in lazy circles against Koushi's skin.  Daichi had no idea how long they had been like this, he had lost track of time a while ago.  But he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be than right where he was.  He glanced down at Koushi, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.  Koushi was snoring lightly, his chest rising and falling as he slept the afternoon away.  Daichi bent forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Koushi's head. 

The movement jostled Koushi a bit.  He stirred, brown eyes cracking open.  Koushi frowned in confusion, his brain taking a few moments to register the new environment before he realized where he was.  He stretched a bit before settling back against Daichi.  Daichi gave Koushi's shoulder a gentle squeeze and that roused Koushi a bit more.  Koushi blinked once, twice, before looking up at Daichi and mumbling a soft, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself, sorry I woke you," Daichi whispered.

"It's fine," Koushi replied with another languid stretch. 

Koushi shifted so he was properly facing Daichi.  He cupped Daichi's face in his hands and pulled him closer.  He pressed their lips together in a brief, gentle peck before pulling back.  He brushed his Thumb across Daichi's cheek and him Daichi a sleepy grin.  Daichi grasped Koushi's hands in his and brought their foreheads together, just barely resting against each other.

"We have a house," Koushi stated.

"We do," Daichi agreed.  "With a yard and a dog."

Koushi rubbed his nose against Daichi's, "Just like we always said we would."

"I always imagined having a bigger dog," Daichi teased. 

It was a common joke between them.  Daichi often made fun of their "pint sized guard dog", saying that he'd have to work extra hard to defend his family.  Koushi would retaliate by saying that after playing volleyball with Hinata, Daichi should know better than to underestimate someone based on size.  Ryo was always just happy to have the attention.

"You're going to give our son a complex," Koushi admonished, patting Ryo on the head.

"He knows that I love him and that I think he's a good dog," Daichi replied, giving Ryo a few pats on his side.

Said dog decided that was the moment to wake.  Ryo stretched, letting out a soft whine as he yawned.  Koushi pulled back from Daichi so he could pick Ryo up.

"How's my little man?" Koushi cooed as he pulled the puppy into his lap.  "Did you have a nice nap?"

Ryo let out a bark, his curled tail wagging with excitement.

"I'll bet you're hungry, huh?" Koushi continued, getting to his feet.  "Let's get you some food."

"His food and bowl should be in the box by the kitchen," Daichi said, letting out a yawn of his own.

Koushi nodded, setting Ryo down and heading for the kitchen.  Ryo trotted after Koushi, his tail wagging like there was no tomorrow.  Daichi watched them go, and was hit with a wave of pure admiration and love for the other man.  They had a home together.  They had a home with a dog and a yard.  It wasn't an apartment that they were renting from someone.  It was a new step for them.  And Daichi couldn't be happier.


End file.
